The captain's orders
by OPF
Summary: Alabasta is celebrating Baroque works defeat .


The whole kingdom celebrated wildly that night. He heard them, they cheered loudly as they watched the fireworks light the victorious sky.

He ignored the voices around him & allowed himself to wonder in his own world as he enjoyed the follow of hot shower's water over his body, but he was interrupted by the knock on his room's door.

"Just a minute "he yelled as he pulled a towel.

"Hey Vivi" he said with a smile curved on his lips._ "_She's_ gorgeous"; _he thought to himself as he watched her in a backless emerald green dress.

"Is it a bad time? "She asked softly with a blush burning her cheeks, he was wrapped in only a towel after all.

"No not at all" he replied raising his eyes off her perfectly shaped pale legs. " Please come in " he continued.

"Why aren't you in the celebrating? It's a great party " she asked

"Well, I had my share of parties since the very first day I laid a foot on Alabasta "replied Zorro sarcastically.

"Well this is a different kind of party "stated Vivi politely. " Look, I came here not to talk about the celebration, but to thank you "continued the blue haired princess.

"Thank me for what? "Asked the swordsman

"You know, saving the kingdom "replied Vivi

"Oh that, I was only following my captain's orders "stated Zorro coldly

"What! You mean this is the only reason, following your captain's orders "asked Vivi in a shocked tone.

"What else would it be? "Asked Zorro

"Nothing, I guess it's time for me to leave now & let you enjoy celebrating the victory of following your captain's orders "she bit her lower lip & walked away from him.

He held her wrist & grabbed her vigorously slamming her against the wall. He stretched his arm as he placed a hand against the wall just above her shoulder.

He leaned towards her bringing his lips near her ear "Are you that silly? " he whispered to her ear before tracing her jaw line with his soft small kisses down to her neck.

She shivered at the feeling of his soft warm lips against her neck, the feeling of his hard naked chest against her, and the feeling of his warm breath over her breasts. She closed her eyes trying to gain control over herself before finally speaking "What? " she whispered in soft , low voice.

"Did you believe what I just told you? About following Luffy's orders, I was teasing you "He answered in whispering husky voice interrupted by the kisses he was placing over the top of her breasts. "You were the reason why I came here, why I fought, and why I followed my captain's orders" continued Zorro.

He raised his head off her chest to press her lips with his hardly. She closed her eyes enjoying his lips before reacting & pressing back against him. His tongue, soon, found its way into her mouth; His taste was delight to her, a taste that set her senses on fire.

She allowed her hands to wonder on his naked chest feeling every inch of him with her fingertips. He moaned at her touches as they found their way to the edge of the towel only to set it free. She broke the kiss and pushed him away from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Nothing, I just wanted to take a look at you "replied the polite princess with lust burning in her eyes.

"Enjoy then" replied Zorro with a mischievous smile

The sight of her standing in front of him, admiring his body with her lustful eyes was too much for him to handle.

He grabbed her towards him, kissing her lips as hard as he could as he his hands worked their way under her dress before completely removing it off. He laid her on his bed, positioning himself above her.

He separated her legs with his hands & buried his face between them, enjoying the taste of her nectars. She arched her back & bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming his name.

"Are enjoying yourself princess" he asked in a teasing tone while sucking her breasts hard.

"Zorro please stop it, I can't take it. Please I want you know "she begged in a hungry voice.

"As you wish princess" replied the swordsman. He was too hard now to continue teasing her, he wanted her; he wanted to know how it feels to be inside her.

He pushed himself into her so deeply; they both shivered at the intensity of the pleasure wave that ran through them.

"Harder go harder "said Vivi in an out of breath voice. "Keep going hard, don't go easy on me baby "she pleaded.

He kept pushing himself hard into her , enjoying the feeling of her nails digging deep in his shoulder's skin , enjoying the feeling of her soft body rubbed against his , enjoying her screaming his name . He enjoyed her in every possible way.

He laid down besides her breathing heavily as he watched her chest moving up & down begging for air.

"You were awesome" said Vivi in between her breaths.

"I knew that, the way you screamed showed how much you enjoyed what was I doing" said Zorro teasingly.

"Oh , sorry for that " replied Vivi in a shy voice . He laughed at her innocence & politeness before her for a hug & a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
